Two Six One
by AttackonBakura
Summary: Pre-Canon AU: Officer Seras Victoria's infiltration mission goes horribly wrong. Lemon, slight rape.


**Two-Six-One**

**A/N: Two-Six-One is a reference to the Police "Hundred Code" which describes what the situation is. Also, Seras is a human in this fic which explains why she can't pin Jan down like she did in the series. lol**

**Two-Six-One: Rape.**

**Six-Four-Seven B: Prostitution**

**SPs: Suspicious Persons**

**Warning: Smut Ahead!**

"Any nearby officers please respond to 316 Warner Blvd for a possible six-four-seven B and illegal selling of drugs and firearms in progress. I've got a report of several SPs entering the Valentine Club at this address."

Officer Seras Victoria snatched the radio from its holster, "Copy that, I'm on my way, Valentine Club as in Valentine Brothers?"

"That's correct."

"Can I get a physical description of the SPs?" Seras asked.

"There are four of them in trench coats walking in with three women, prostitutes most likely, eight in total. All faces are unable to be identified except for one. He's dark skinned wearing a blue jumpsuit and matching beanie. Black hair and several facial piercings."

The blonde officer's eyes snapped to the sun visor where several pictures of most wanted criminals were posted. That exact description sat there next to his brother, flipping whoever witnessed the photograph the bird. She clenched her teeth.

"Jan Valentine, younger brother. Do you see a man with long blonde hair anywhere on the premises?"  
>"That's a negative."<p>

"Alright, I'm going solo incognito, stay at least two blocks away and if you hear a gunshot, it means I need back up. You copy?" She stated.

"Copy that. Are you sure you want to go solo Officer Victoria?"

"Yes I'll be fine. I'm parking in a back ally so they don't see the cruiser. I'll exit in a change of wardrobe; I'll signal you so you know it's me."

"Copy,"

Seras cut the engine when she found a suitable place in the back alley. She got out of her uniform and reached under her seat for a strapless red dress that barely covered her rear; a pair of fishnets; and healed leather boots. She quickly got in the outfit and slipped two magazines into the side of her boots for easy access. To complete the outfit was a mini leather black jacket to give her some sort of modesty as well as a place to hide her badge and her gun.

Seras was a bit new to the police force, joining only a few months prior, so many cops didn't take her very seriously. Especially with her appearance, to the rest of them, Seras Victoria was simply a blonde hair, blue eyed ditz with big tits. How could they take her seriously? She thought she had proven that she wasn't a force to be reckoned with, with her sharp shooting and elite combat skills; but just that morning she heard some of the other female cops snickering about her behind her back. This job was her chance to prove that she could make it in the police force.

"Though this outfit hardly helps the reputation," she sighed, checking the pistol's safety before slipping it into the hidden pocket within her jacket.

She hopped out of the cruiser and zipped up her jacket just far enough to hide her gun before hurrying out of the alley. When she got to the street she noticed the cruiser a couple blocks away and puffed out her jacket as a signal that she had her gun and badge. She hurried over to the club entrance where a tall bald man stood opening the door for people.

The man opened the door and immediately Seras was almost deafened from ear blasting music and screams of glee. As she entered her nose was immediately met with the burning scents of alcohol and sex. She bit her lip to keep herself from gagging. She snarled in disgust at the club-goers dry humping each other on the dance floor. From what she could see and smell, some of the people on the couches weren't humping so dry…

"To think people do this in public," she stated under her breath.

"Hey baby," a man slurred.

Seras gulped at the drunken man leaning on her whilst he attempted to flirt. It was then she noticed he was wearing a trench coat; he was one of the suspicious persons.

"Um h-hello," she replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, now practically falling on her.

"No, that's quite alright."

"Awww come on, just one!"

"N-"

"Yo drunken dipshit! I think you've had enough!"

The two turned to face the owner of those words. The first thing that caught Seras's eyes was the myriad of piercings on the man's face and it was then she realized she was face to face with Jan Valentine: vandal, murderer, rapist, drug-dealer, pimp; the list went on and on.

"Besides, you're supposed to be back in that room like, five fucking minutes ago." Jan stated, pointing to a back room, the contents of which were guarded by thick curtains and an even thicker body guard.

"Argh, but it's boring waiting for your brother!"

"Well I don't know what to fucking tell you man, he's out on business right now and won't be back for a couple hours, I can send a couple sluts to your room to keep you company."

"That's better, but I want this slut!" he grumbled reaching for Seras, who backed up straight into the young Valentine's arms.

She almost threw up when he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Sorry fucker, this'uns mine. Choose any three from the dance floor though and their yours for the night." Jan stated, "Just make it quick."

"Fine," he growled staggering away.

Jan smirked and looked down to the pixie-haired beauty in his arms. "Hello,"

Seras's eyes widened and she pushed herself out of the man's arms.

"Well fuck; don't you even fucking know how to say thanks? Christ…"

"Um, th-thank you!" she replied, trying not to gag.

"That's better;" he chuckled, "so what's your name. I've never seen you in my bro's club before. I'm Jan, Jan Valentine."

"Um, I'm Sarah. It's very nice to meet you."

Jan broke out in high pitch laughter, "Well rip off my cock and fuck me with it up the ass! Aren't you a polite little slut?"

"Um, well I've never really been to a club."

"Really now? Well how about I show you how to have a good time at one?" he asked seductively.

"Um sure, but before you do, I'd like to see what's in that room." Seras answered.

Jan's eyes widened in excitement, "Well I think we can do both at the same time my little Pixie." He stated, running a hand through Seras's hair, liking this nickname as opposed to "Sarah".

He pulled the police girl close and rested his gloved hand on her scantily clothed hip. She gulped as he led her to the room.

"_Here we go" _she thought as she prepared to snatch her gun at any moment.

Jan snapped his fingers and the beefy bodyguard was to the side in a heartbeat.

"If anyone but my brother goes through these curtains while I'm in here, were repainting the fucking walls with your testicles." He growled at the man.

The bodyguard quickly covered his crotch in fear and squeaked, "Yes sir!"

Seras looked curiously at the man who was cowering in fear, even though he was more than double the tanned-man's size. She looked up at the pierced man holding her. Perhaps Jan Valentine was too much for her to handle on her own. At any rate, if things got out of hand, she'd shoot and back-up would be filling the premises before Jan could shout help.

"Good," he growled before leading Seras through the curtain.

Through the curtain was a long, surprisingly extravagant hallway with dark cherry wood floors and a king, dark purple carpet unrolled to the very end. The walls were adorned with masterpieces of paintings and the only lighting was the scented candles of the chandeliers hanging above them; though the scents of these candles were almost nonexistent due to the putrid smell of sex that was nearly doubled after entering the hall.

As the two walked down the hall, Seras could hear the moans and pleasure-laced screams of intercourse from each room as if the people were right next to her. One room even had its door wide open while the man from earlier lay inside, driving into three girls at once with his fingers and sacred appendage.

"Fuck man! Can you at least shut the god fucking door while you get laid? I do fucking live here you know!" Jan shouted, kicking the door closed.

"Y-you live here?" Seras asked.

Jan smirked at her, "Yep, fucking great right?" he laughed sarcastically, "These rooms in front act as a motel for the high-paying customers and associates of my brother. You know shit like that. But at the end of the hall's where we live."

'_So all this time when we thought Luke and Jan were always on the run, they've been living in their own bloody club!' _She screamed in her head.

The two got to the end of the hall which shot out into an octangular corridor with the doors all facing each other and a large chandelier, obviously more expensive and extravagant than the others, hung in the center.

Jan led to the second closest door to the left and pulled out a key. He unlocked it quickly before opening it and sliding up the light dimmer switch just enough so they could see what was in front of them.

"Go on in," he stated.

"Al-alright, thank you."

She took a nervous step forward into the dimly-lit room. Jan grew impatient with her hesitance and pushed her forward before shutting and locking the door behind them. Seras gulped and snapped her head to the door knob.

"People in this club are fucking rude, trust me Pixie, if I don't lock it, sluts and assholes will barge in looking for a new place to fuck and I do not want other guy cum all over my fucking room." He stated.

Seras couldn't even look the man in the eye due to his vulgarity. Jan wasn't fazed and instead took it as an opportunity. He walked over to her and pulled her petit body to his own masculine one. He placed his lips on her neck and started to stroke his long tongue against it. He rubbed his hands along her hips and pushed her gently onto the bed, feeling no need to use force quite yet.

The blonde gulped as Jan began sucking on her jugular, "J-Jan,"

"Yeah Pixie?" he pulled away just long enough to ask before returning to his ministrations.

"I need to tell you something before we start." She stated.

"What?" he growled against her neck.

"You're under arrest."

Jan lifted his head from Seras's neck and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Am I?" he asked in a sardonic tone.

"Yes," Seras answered reaching into her jacket, only to feel her own bosom.

In a literal sense, no gun.

"Wh-what!"

"Looken for this Pixie?"

Seras's eyes snapped to Jan who was currently waving the pistol and her badge in front of her face tauntingly. "Sarah my ass, nice to meet ya, Seras Victoria. I still prefer Pixie."

He pushed the gun into the blonde's temple and lowered his face merely a centimeter from her own.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? My brother and I fucking **live **here, how many cops do you think we have to deal with? I could tell you were the police the second you walked through that god damn door. Though I must admit, I've never seen a cop slut quite like you. Those other bitches are usually flat-chested, unattractive prudes with graying hair. Usually the only enjoyment you get from fucking them is up the ass and even then it ain't that good." He cackled.

Seras's breath grew shaky and uneven as Jan's eyes became even more clouded with lust. She was petrified, frozen with fear. The tanned man above her wasn't complaining as he finally returned to leaving love marks on her milky neck. It was when Seras realized she was clutching Jan's shirt that she came to her senses and started pushing against his torso in panic.

"Don't do it," he growled, pushing the gun further into her temple," just so you know I won't think twice about fucking a dead girl, in fact, that gives me more holes to fuck."

Memories flashed through Seras's head like a movie; one after the other, almost too fast to keep up with, but too slow to not recognize. Her mother's lifeless body stripped naked and raped and defiled by a horrible, lewd man from hell.

_I'm going to rape the old hag._

_Idiot, she's dead._

_It's okay. She's still warm._

_Rip._

_Zip._

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Creak._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In that moment Seras could do nothing more but attack and scream. Fist to the face, foot to the groin, anything to get the man off of her, to get the gun out of his hand. Out of pure shock, Jan did nothing, and felt himself bruised in places that should never be bruised and thrown to the hard ground like trash. He realized the seriousness of the situation as he saw three pairs of matching Seras legs running to the door out of the corners of his eyes. He shook his head to fix his vision before sprinting after her with inhuman speed.

The moment Seras opened the door, it was slammed shut once again and Jan was suddenly in between the two. Before she could even realize he was in front of her, Jan picked the girl up, through her over his shoulder, and was on the bed with her once again. He slammed her body to the bed, slung her legs over his shoulders, and leaned forward far enough so they were face-to-face and she was immobile.

"Not. Cool. Bitch. Now I need you to live, so I can hear you scream when I fuck the living shit out of you." He growled.

Seras squirmed in the lock Jan had her in. She couldn't move an inch. He was barely even holding her, how could he possibly keep her down this much? Her fruitless thrashing continued until Jan's impatience went over the edge.

Slap!

Seras felt her stinging face where a red hand mark now settled itself. She cringed at the pain.

"Listen Pixie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you choose the easy way, then I'll be gentle, and we can both enjoy this. If we do this the hard way, I will snap every bone in your body. Got it?"

Tears slid down the police girl's face as Jan didn't wait for an answer and cupped his hands on her breasts. He squeezed them and kneaded them together, rolling them in opposite, centripetal directions. He didn't care if this was pleasurable for her or not, at the moment he just wanted to feel that naturally plump softness of her breasts.

"Uggh," he groaned, "I cannot believe these tits are fucking real. It seems too good to be true. But they don't feel fake. Well, only one way to check."

Jan lifted Seras's torso to his own so he could tear off her jacket and flail it across the room. He pushed her back down and pulled the strapless dress down under her bra in one swift movement. He grabbed the bra by its front strap and tugged, effortlessly snapping the hinges on the back strap and sending the offending coverage in an unknown direction.

He grabbed her bare breasts and rolled them around in his hands harshly. He moved his head so it was stuffed deep inside her cleavage before licking the underside of her right bosom. He grazed his fangs across the sensitive flesh, leaving a thin trail of blood that he lapped up greedily. Seras bit her lip refusing to cry out. Even with the man's threat, she continued to push at him, trying by and means to get him off, but all efforts were useless.

Jan Valentine was not the biggest man Seras had ever faced by far. She had taken down men twice his size. So why was it that his strength exceeded his body mass to the point where Seras couldn't even squirm?

"No!" she moaned as she felt her right nipple enclosed in the hot wetness of Jan's mouth.

Seras was so caught up in trying to resist Jan's ministrations that she didn't notice his free hands unzipping the back of her dress before ripping the rest of it off completely. She felt bare, cold, violated; everywhere except for where her cotton panties covered, and she knew that soon, it would spread there too.

Jan pulled away to mold his pierced lips to Seras's and shove his tongue into her mouth. The blonde tried to pull away, to shove herself deeper into the bed, hoping by some miracle, she'd simply fade through it, through the floor boards, through the earth; through anything to get away from the man's protruding tongue forcing her own into an unwanted dance. Seras was scared. Not just for her virginity, but at the harshness of Jan's kissing, she feared that his piercings would rip her lips to threads. She feared he would have piercings in another place that she knew he'd show no mercy when shoving it inside her….

As all this went through her head, Jan's wandering hands trailed down to her nether regions. She didn't even notice him poking and prodding around it until the one thing protecting the last bit of self-respect was gone, and a cold breeze struck her in a forbidden place.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" she screamed as Jan's still gloved fingers stroked the sides of her outer lips.

"Shhhhh, quiet Pixie. If you don't cooperate I'll skip the foreplay and go straight to pounding the living fuck out of you. Got it?"

Tears streamed down her face as Jan played with her womanhood. She shook her head, she didn't want to cooperate, she didn't want to "have a good time", she didn't want to be pounded; she didn't want any of it! She looked up to the ceiling and pressed her hands flat together. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she had to do something.

'_G-god' _Seras spoke in her head, _'I've never really believed in you too much. With everything that happened with my parents and even now with this horrible man violating me, it just never seemed like you were on my side. But please, I will do anything if you just stop this! If you just save me! I'll go to church every Sunday until I die, I'll devote my life to you! Just please! PLEASE!'_

But all hope of salvation, was in that instant, shattered.

A gloved finger entered Seras, causing her to scream out at the sudden intrusion. Jan looked down at her and let out a loud, high-pitched laugh that mocked Seras's very soul.  
>"Awww, look at the little Pixie playing to her impotent god." He said in fake innocence, "I got a news flash for you babe; your god is just that. Impotent. Useless. Don't you think if he was fucking here, you wouldn't be in the God damn situation in the first place?"<p>

This was of course followed by more laughter as well as Jan's middle finger moving in and out of Seras's core. She gasped at the feeling of his gloved fingers brushing up against her inner walls. The friction seeming like too much to bear, she didn't want it. It didn't feel bad but it definitely was not pleasurable.

The man's pace grew quicker before he entered in a second digit. Then a third. He scissored her with all three. The pace quickened and he went deeper. Deeper.

Deeper.

Suddenly, there was a pop; a slight pinch of pain, but not enough for her to even cringe. Just a pop of strange release.

"What the-?" Jan asked himself before pulling his fingers from her entrance, earning a gasp from Seras at the sudden emptiness.

He stared at the blood that now stained his white clad tendons. "No fucking way. You're a virgin!"

Seras looked away.

"GOD DAMN!" he shouted in excitement, "My level of hardness just fucking skyrocketed! I usually like to pop em with my cock, but this will do."

Jan peeled off the gloves and threw them onto his desk before leeching his mouth to Seras's womanhood. He licked the freshly spilt blood from her hymen greedily until there was none.

"Fucking virgin blood straight from the very fucking core of a woman; how the fuck have I not cum yet?"

Jan stopped all ministrations for that moment so he could remove some of his own clothes. He threw off his shirt beanie and pants into a single pile next to the bed, leaving him naked except for his boxers. He laid kisses across Seras's stomach before gently running his fangs across it. He grinded his lower body against Seras's own and moved his mouth once again to the woman's neck.

"I cannot let your virgin blood be fucking wasted." He slurred, intoxicated by her taste.

At that moment, Jan sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Seras let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt her very essence leaving her. She gasped and cried as she watched blood run down her neck, bust, legs. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Jan pull his member from his underwear. He made no effort to put it inside her, too focused on the orgasmic taste of her virgin blood.

'_He's a vampire! He's a bloody vampire!' _she screamed in her head.

Jan rubbed his throbbing man hood against Seras's entrance, but didn't put it in. He jerked himself desperately as he humped her clitoris. With his free hand he grabbed Seras's own and moved it to his testicles. He molded her hand to his own to guide her and force her to do what he wanted with them. To play with them.

As he rubbed against Seras desperately, she couldn't help but moan and scream from pleasure at the stimulation he gave her most sensitive spot. Suddenly she felt no better than the whores she sneered at from each room they passed earlier. She felt dirty, used, but ever so pleasured. She became overwhelmed with guilt, how could she enjoy this! A dirty man, no, vampire was violating her, tainting her very soul. But the stimulation was just too much.

Seras felt her insides clench together tighter then she thought possible. Her womanhood grew hot from orgasm. She felt as if she had urinated, releasing some kind of womanly fluid all over Jan, the bed, and herself. She screamed and arched her bust into Jan's chest from pleasure. That was the last straw for him before he shot his very essence all over Seras's womanhood.

Jan collapsed on top of her. He was immobile for a moment before latching himself back to her neck. Seras was beginning to fade, she felt herself being drained of blood completely. Her vision was hazy; everything she saw had three copies of each other. It was like the very life was being sucked out of her.

The Young Valentine pulled away from her for a moment, "Pixie, I'm going to give you a choice. I'm draining you of your fucking blood no matter what. But, how would you like to live afterwards?"

Tears ran down Seras's face and she gripped Jan's arms tightly, no longer knowing how to speak, how to breathe, how to even live.

An unfamiliar voice suddenly entered her mind,

_Police Girl; do you want to die tonight?_

"N-no," she whispered.

'Well fine then, fuck you." He stated, positioning his new erection to enter her.

Seras couldn't respond, she was dying, fast. Her vision was going black, her ears were going deaf. The world seemed to fade around her and the crack of a broken door and single gunshot seemed so far away. All the pressure of the man's body was lifted, replaced by a gentle gloved caress. Her eyes met the orange and yellow sheen of rounded sun glasses. Her vision turned black from the red clad man that lowered to the gaping wound in her neck. The last words were so far, but so distinct she couldn't help but hear them.

"Remember that the choice was always yours, Police Girl. I will let you live with me, but you must close your eyes for this perfect night and the next time you open them, you will be reborn."

**A/N: Guess whooooooooooooooo! Lol bet you can't figure out who that was at the end… Or maybe you can. Lol Anyway, no Seras did not lose her virginity to Jan, but came pretty damn close to it. Lol I felt like writing something different with my darling Yahnny. ^_^ Lol anyway, this is my first lemon on the site so be gentle with it! I'm thinking of doing an Integra/Jan lemon next because I'm totally shocked that pairing's not on the site yet! You think that'd be cool? Favorite, Follow Review! ^_^ Love ya random stranger people reading my smut!**


End file.
